小さな星 CHīSANA HOSHI
by heoneypeach
Summary: [REQ BY; DAISY AYU] 小さな星(CHīSANA HOSHI) (n.) Little Star. -Aku selalu percaya, jika sebuah pisau itu harus ditempa, dilebur dan diasah untuk bisa menjadi sebilah pisau yang berkualitas.- TAGS: SEVENTEEN, HOSHI, HOSHI CENTRIC, NO PAIR. [DIKHUSUKAN UNTUK KWON SOONYOUNG DAN PARA CARAT]


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **'** **S HOSHI**

 **小さな星** **CHīSANA HOSHI**

 **Main Cast :** **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Genre :** **family, Hoshi centric**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **3926** **words**

 **Page(s) :** **15** **pages**

 **Writted since : June** **30** **th** **2016**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **HOSHI** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 ** _小さな星_** ** _(CH_** ** _ī_** ** _SANA HOSHI)_**

 ** _(n.) Little Star_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ini hidupku. Hidup seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Jika kalian pikir hidupku itu menarik, sudikah kalian jika kiranya aku menceritakan sepucuk surat kecil dari bagian hidupku? Arti hidup yang sesungguhnya membuatku tumbuh dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganku, arti hidup yang sesungguhnya telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tentu, kalian juga punya arti kehidupan yang kalian bisa menafsirkannya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin memberi kisah sebentar, sembari menunggu teman teman seperjuanganku menyiapkan dirinya masing masing. Percayalah, ini hanya sepenggal kisah pendek dari perjalanan panjang yang telah ku tempuh.

Kalian tahu? Hidup ini merupakan panggung sandiwara yang begitu hebat. Kita sama sekali tidak mengetahui adegan apa yang harus dilakukan. Improvisasi begitu penting dalam bersandiwara, tetapi alur cerita juga tak luput mengambil banyak peran penting. Kita harus mengikuti perintah dari sang pemilik panggung. Aku biasa menyebutnya sang sutradara. Sang sutradara biasanya hanya bertugas untuk mengarahkan dan mengatur tindak tanduk pemeran di atas panggung. Dia yang bertugas untuk mengatur jalannya panggung sesuai dengan alur cerita. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana hasil akhir dari peran kita diatas panggung, sang sutradara juga tidak akan memberitahu karena memang sutradara sudah bertugas untuk mengarahkan jalan ceritanya. Hanya tinggal kita, pribadi diri kita yang harus benar benar mengetahui bagaimana harus berperan sesuai jalan cerita. Lantas, bagaimana jika tidak mengikuti jalan cerita dengan benar? Tentunya kita patut menerima hasil akhir yang tidak memuaskan dan para penonton pun kecewa. Bukankah hal yang demikian itu mirip dengan kehidupan kita di dunia fana ini?

Aku percaya jika Tuhan merupakan Sang sutradara yang paling hebat di jagat raya ini. Semua panggung sandiwara itu milikNya. Semua hal yang ada di jagat raya ini adalah kepunyaanNya. Tuhan berhak mengatur jalan cerita panggung sesuai kehendakNya. Tidak lupa juga, kehidupanku merupakan panggung sandiwara; semua alur cerita yang telah ku mainkan telah tertulis dalam naskah suciNya. Orang orang disekitarku, di dalam kehidupanku, termasuk kedua orang tuaku; mereka hanya penonton. Mereka sama sekali tidak berhak mengatur apalagi merubah alur cerita yang telah Tuhan kehendaki untukku. Bagaimana dengan hasil akhir dari permainan peranku? Semua tindak tanduk ku di dunia ini merupakan hasil akhirnya. Semua itu kelak akan menjadi bumerang bagiku sendiri. Apa yang kita tanam, itulah yang akan kita tuai, benar?

Hidup ini singkat; sangat sebentar jika kau menikmatinya. Kebanyakan orang bilang begitu. Hidup ini seperti siklus tanaman semangka, aku biasa menyebutnya begitu.

Semua dimulai ketika kau masih menjadi sebuah benih kecil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Benih kecil itu perlu dirawat, dijaga, dan dipupuk agar bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Si empunya pastinya dengan rela meluangkan setiap waktu yang ia punya untuk merawat benih kecil itu, dan si empunya tentu melakukan perawatan ekstra yang membutuhkan kesabaran tak terbatas. aku pernah mengutip sebuah pepatah lama yang sering ibu titahkan padaku;

 _'Kesabaran itu tidak terbatas, Namun yang terbatas adalah orang penyabar.'_

Benih itu tumbuh, seiring dengan waktu. Entah, layaknya perahu yang mengarungi lautan; tak peduli sebanyak apapun buih dan ombak, jika tujuan di depan ada sebuah pulau, yang terpenting adalah tujuan. Tentunya tujuan si empunya ketika merawat benih kecil itu adalah untuk mendapatkan pohon semangka yang baik dan berkualitas. Tanpa ketelatenan dan cinta dalam perawatannya, jangan harap jika benih itu tumbuh dengan baik. Benih itu tumbuh seiring dengan banyaknya cinta yang diberikan oleh si empunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, benih itu berubah. Berubah mengikuti hukum alam menjadi sepucuk pohon. Daun, akar, dan batangnya mulai muncul. Begitupun dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya yang mulai terlihat. Dengan segala kekuatannya, si empunya selalu bisa menutupi cacat dan kekurangan dari si pohon itu, hingga suatu saat si pohon itu tidak lagi memerlukan bantuan sendiri. Dengan keyakinan, si empunya bisa melepas pohon semangka itu tanpa perawatan ekstra darinya, tapi bukan berarti si pohon mendapat hak penuh untuk bisa hidup sendiri.

Tanpa perawatan ekstra dan berbekal pengawasan sang empunya, Pohon semangka itu mulai merambat dan mencari nutrisi makanannya sendiri. Ketika si pohon semangka itu berbunga, tentu hasil kerja keras si pohon semangka itu dalam mencari nutrisi makanan di dalam tanah akan menentukan kualitas bakal buahnya kelak.

Entah aku tidak yakin kapan waktunya, yang pasti si pohon semangka itu kelak akan mulai kekurangan nutrisi makanan, dan buahnya pun tidak lagi bisa dihasilkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, si pohon semangka itu akan layu dan tidak lagi bisa menghasilkan apa apa dan hanga tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati.

 ** _Begitupun hidup ini..._**

Jadi, aku pikir itu semua adalah alasan aku kenapa bisa berdiri di sini. Aku berdiri, membangun mimpi, berusaha sangat keras, dan aku bisa menikmati hasilnya.

Awalnya, aku tidak yakin untuk mempunyai mimpi yang muluk muluk. Waktu kecil, aku mempunyai mimpi yang terlalu tinggi; seperti layaknya anak kecil kebanyakan. Tapi, seiring dengan waktu dan kenyataan hidup yang ku alami, aku tentu lebih berpikir realistis. Membangun mimpi dari awal dan merubah pola pikir sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu tidak mudah, kenyataan pahit yang ku dapat menjadi tinjuan keras bagi kepalalu untuk merubah segalanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _Semua itu ketika..._**

 ** _._**

"Soonyoung _hyung_ , cepetan dong milih bajunya!"

"IYA IYA SABAR INI LAGI _FITTING_ , CHAN- _AH_! JANGAN BAWEL.

Tolong abaikan teriakan Chan di luar. Aku akan lanjut bercerita walaupun _coordi Noona_ juga lagi sibuk memilihkan kostum yang pas untukku.

 ** _Semuanya berawal ketika..._**

 _Ketika ku kecil, aku mempunyai cita cita menjadi seorang professor. Cita cita fiktif yang kerap kali anak kecil katakan ketika ditanya apa cita citanya. Ibu dan ayahku juga sangat mendukung tentang cita citaku. Semua buku pengetahuan dan ensiklopedia dibelikannya untukku. Tak mau mengecewakan mereka, aku pun berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya. Ya, walaupun waktu itu aku tidak mengerti apa apa tentang kenyataan hidup._

 _Menjelang waktu masuk sekolah menengah pertama, ayah dan ibu berencana akan mendaftarkanku ke sekolah swasta yang terkenal dengan kurikulumnya. Kebetulan saat itu kakak perempuanku sudah mulai lulus sekolah menengah dan akan menempuh Suneung_ _—_ _ujian masuk universitas_ _—_

 _"Soonyoung-ah, jangan khawatir. Kau akan benar benar menjadi professor jika kau mau masuk sekolah yang ayah daftarkan."_

 _Itu kata kata ayah dulu yang sering ku dengar. Sebelas dua belas dengan apa yang ibu katakan._

 _Tapi, sejak aku melihat kakak perempuanku menangis tersedu diatas meja belajarnya, aku mulai berpikir. Aku mulai memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan orang pertama adalah kakak perempuanku. Kupikir itu juga adalah titik balik dimana aku tidak lagi memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku selalu khawatir tentang keadaan orang orang yang ada di kehidupanku._

 _"N-Noona tidak apa apa. Noona hanya ingin kau belajar dengan rajin supaya Soonyoung berhasil menjadi professor. Arraseo? Hiks."_

 _Hanya itu yang ku dapat darinya. Aku pikir, Noona hanya perlu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan diri. Jadi ku putuskan untuk tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi. Aku sangat takut jika itu akan mengganggunya._

 _Masa sekolah pun sudah tiba. Ternyata, tidak hanya kurikulumnya yang luar biasa, namun semua sudut dari sekolah baruku ini luar biasa! Aku tidak percaya jika ayah dan ibu bisa mendaftarkanku di sekolah mahal ini. Jika teman temanku tahu, mereka pasti akan bangga. Tapi aku juga sedih karena hanya aku yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, tanpa ada seorangpun yang ku kenal._

 _Setelah dua tahun, tidak terasa jika pengalaman pertama sekolah di tempat luar biasa itu perlahan mulai terasa biasa bagiku. Tiap harinya ada berbagai orang penting yang berpenampilan perlente datang untuk mengambil calon calon terbaik dari sekolahku dari segala kelas. Kebetulan aku sendiri mengambil kelas modern dance karena memang aku pikir, gerakan tubuh itu sangat melekat pada diriku. Sangat jauh dari cita cita awalku untuk menjadi professor, kan?_

 _Awal aku merubah pola pikirku adalah ketika datangnya seorang staff agensi Pledis Entertainment ke kelas kami. Semua orang termasuk teman teman menyambutnya dengan antusias. Kedatangan mereka adalah dengan maksud untuk mengambil calon terbaik yang akan diorbitkan setelah menjalani masa trainee. Aku sangat bersemangat ketika itu, hingga akhirnya aku ikut ambil partisipasi dalam street cast itu. Aku menampilkan semua kemampuan yang telah kupelajari sejak bersekolah disini selama dua tahun. Hasilnya? Cukup memuaskan hanya dengan staff Pledis Entertainment itu bertepuk tangan antusias melihat penampilanku. Hari itu, aku tidak terlalu berpikir untuk menjadi seorang trainee, tapi ketika pak pos datang membawa surat pernyataan bahwa aku lulus audisi, ayah dan ibu lah yang paling bersemangat mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang trainee. Sementara kakak perempuanku? Sepertinya dia sedang melanjutkan belajarnya, berhubung Suneung sebentar lagi akan segera dilaksanakan. Sepertinya noona belajar dengan giat hingga aku tidak berani untuk menganggunya walau hanya sekedar memberitahukan kabar baik ini._

 _Aku juga mengingat kala itu, aku begitu canggung ketika berada di dalam gedung Pledis Entertainment untuk mengonfirmasi dan daftar ulang menjadi seorang trainee. Disitulah aku berpikir bahwa Tuhan mungkin punya jalan lain yang terbaik, aku jadi ingat mimpiku saat kecil yang ingin menjadi professor._

 _Ketika dua bulan sudah aku habiskan berada di asrama para trainee, dan aku resmi menjadi seorang trainee berkat bantuan staff audisi di sekolah, banyak cobaan berat yang mulai menghadang. Banyak rekan trainee yang mencibirku karena aku hanya mengandalkan faktor keberuntungan. Kata mereka, aku hanya beruntung ketika staff Pledis mengunjungi sekolahku yang memang khusus seni karena sainganku hanyalah teman satu sekolah. Aku tidak terlalu kaget memang, tapi hanya saja aku berpikir, jika itu hanya soal teman bersaing, bukankah dia juga sama sama mengandalkan faktor keberuntungan? Maksudku, apa bedanya bersaing satu sekolah dengan bersaing seantero Seoul? Bukankah kita sama sama menampilkan yang terbaik hingga terpilih menjadi trainee? Yang terbaik lah yang akan menang. Jika dia terpilih, berarti dia yang terbaik, kan?_

 _Cobaan lain mulai datang ketika..._

"Soonyoung _hyung_ , lihat kaus kakiku tidak? Yang warna belang belang zebra." _Well_ , itu Vernon yang bertanya. Aku rasa Soyeon _noona_ lupa menaruh kaus kakinya Vernon lagi.

"Coba kamu cek di dalam kulkas. Jika Soyeon _noona_ bisa meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam kulkas, kenapa kaus kakimu tidak?"

" _Haish_ , yang benar saja!" Vernon ngedumel sambil mondar mandir mencari kaus kakinya. Padahal tatanan rambutnya masih setengah jadi, kemana Soyeon _noona_?

 _Well_ , kalian pasti sudah kenal Vernon. Dia bukan satu satunya member asing di grup dan itu merupakan cobaan berat bagiku yang lainnya. Berhubung, bahasa Inggris dan Mandarinku tidak terlalu lancar.

 _Aku jadi teringat ketika aku, Jisoo hyung, dan Seungcheol hyung, ingin membuat cover lagu yang berjudul 'Later Later'. Di team itu, ada satu anggota dengan kewarganegaraan China; Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wen Junhui hyung. Kalian tau? Hal yang mungkin menjadi cobaan terberat bagi Junhui hyung adalah mempelajari dua bahasa asing sekaligus. Kami_ _—_ _tolong coret Jisoo hyung_ _—_ _berusaha keras melatih Junhui hyung dengan berbekal bahasa Inggris dari Jisoo hyung dan kursus bahasa mandarin pas pasan yang diberikan oleh staff Pledis. Kami membantunya agar ia bisa menghafal lirik dan pengucapannya dengan benar sekaligus mengajarkan gerakannya._

 _Itu merupakan hal yang paling tidak terlupakan bagiku saat baru pertama kali menjadi tutor bagi orang lain. Sejak dulu aku memang suka membantu orang lain daripada membantu diriku sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suatu malam setelah pulang latihan di asrama, aku iseng ingin bertemu dengan kakak perempuanku. Aku sangat merindukannya karena selama di asrama, aku sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghubungi siapapun hingga waktu libur tiba. Malam itu sekitar jam sepuluh, aku mengendap endap ke dalam kamar kakak perempuanku. Niatnya ingin memberikan kejutan dan memeluknya dari belakang, tapi aku tidak mendapati siapapun di balik selimut itu, hanya ada bantal dan guling. Biasanya Noona sudah pulas terlelap jam segini. Kemana dia pergi? Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat selembar amplop coklat diatas meja belajarnya. Ternyata isi amplop itu menjawab semua pertanyaanku selama ini. Aku memutar kembali ingatanku ketika SMP; Bayangan ketika kakak perempuanku menangis terisak di pojok kamarnya._

 _Isi amplop coklat itu adalah lembaran CV dan riwayat hidup yang ia tulis sendiri. Ada juga selembar form pendaftaran dengan logo salah satu dari perusahaan ritel terbesar di Korea Selatan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Lotte_ _Mart_ _. Oh, jadi selama ini kakak perempuanku sibuk bukan untuk menghadapi ujian masuk universitas, tapi untuk melamar pekerjaan kesana kemari. Tapi, kenapa? Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menanyakan hal ini langsung pada ibu, tapi hati kecilku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut kakak perempuanku sendiri. Hingga pukul setengah sebelas malam, aku menunggu dikamarnya._

 _"_ _Soonyoung-ah, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Ah, itu dia. Kakak perempuanku sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar dengan mantel tebal masih melekat di tubuhnya_

 _"_ _Noona tampak menyedihkan dengan raut wajah lelah seperti itu." Kataku datar, tanpa minat, tanpa basa basi, tanpa sapaan hangat, dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok tinggi dengan surai sewarna karamel itu._

 _"Ah, aku hanya lelah. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dulu, soonyoung-ah? Aku bisa membeli sekotak ayam goreng dan_ _—_ _"_

 _Noona segera terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya ketika aku mengangkat lembaran amplop cokelat itu dengan tanganku._

 _"Noona, tapi kenapa?"_

 _Noona tersenyum, dan perlahan mendekatiku. Perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun dari aku itu mendekap tubuhku dengan sangat erat dan jemarinya tidak berhenti mengusap usap pucuk kepalaku. Aku hanya membisu, terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengerti skenario Tuhan yang harus ku jalani._

 _Noona melepas pelukannya dan membawa tatapan hangatnya padaku. Aku masih bisa melihat tatapan lugu dan hangat dari kakak perempuanku itu, bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini, tatapan yang sudah lama ku rindukan itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Seakan meyiratkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan, persis seperti tatapan ibu._

 _"Soonyoung-ah, akan noona jelaskan. Tapi biarkan aku melepas jaket ini dan kita bicara dengan santai."_

 _Aku mengangguk, dan menuruti perintahnya. Kurasa, duduk bersila di atas ranjang itu merupakan pilihan yang terbaik. Tak lama kemudian, noona kembali dan duduk di sampingku._ _Ku bisa melihat noona belum mengganti bajunya, baju seragam merah ciri khas seorang karyawati di Lotte Mart_

 _"Soonyoung-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah masa training itu masih berjalan?"_

 _"Aku dan trainee lainnya mendapat jatah libur." Jawabku dingin dan tanpa minat. Oh ayolah, aku benci bertele tele. Tapi, melihat senyuman kakak perempuanku yang tidak pernah luntur, aku jadi merasa bersalah dan hatiku seolah teriris. Pasti, sebentar lagi aku akan…._

 _"Hiks, Noona. Hiks. HUWAAAAAAAA."_

 _"Eh?! Soonyoung-ah, kenapa tiba tiba menangis?"_

 _"Huwaaa Noona kenapa tidak sekolah seperti yang lainnya? Huwaaaaa, a-aku jadi se-sedih. Hiks."_

 _"Soonyoung-ah, kau harus mendengarkanku dulu."_

 _Noona lagi lagi mendekapku sambil berusaha menenangkanku yang masih sesenggukan._

 _"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau ingat dengan cita citamu dulu? Dulu kau sangat ingin menjadi professor, benar?"_

 _"Ne! hiks."_

 _"Kau tau? Kelak suatu saat, Seorang anak laki laki akan menjadi penerus bagi keluarganya. Kelak kau akan menjadi seperti ayah, menjadi seorang panutan dan tulang punggung keluarga."_

 _Aku masih terdiam atau sesekali sesenggukan tanpa ada niatan untuk memotong pernyataannya. Noona terus bercerita tanpa melepas dekapannya hingga aku bisa merasakan hangat dari pelukannya. Dan aku pikir, baju seragam kakak perempuanku sudah kuyup karena air mataku._

 _"Noona merelakan ini semua demi adikku tercinta. Aku tau, kelak kau akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat bisa membanggakan ayah dan ibu, dengan begitu kau bisa membayar kerja keras mereka dengan kebanggaan. Terus gapai mimpimu, jangan pernah dengarkan omongan orang tentang keburukanmu. Aku yakin, Kwon Soonyoung bisa!"_

 _"Tapi, apa noona akan baik baik saja nanti?"_

 _"Aku merasa baik selama kau juga merasa baik."_

 _Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan seluruh hidupku untuk orang orang yang kucintai, termasuk kakak perempuanku. Disitulah titik balik kehidupanku menjadi seseorang yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain, Kalau kata Jihoon sih begitu. Aku akan berusaha, hingga seluruh energiku seolah kering dari dalam tubuh ini. Jika kakak perempuanku bisa berkorban banyak untukku, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan yang sebaliknya? Suatu saat, aku akan berdiri diatas panggung, dan orang yang pertama ku sebut dalam pidato kemenangan adalah kakak perempuanku. Suatu saat nanti.._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tak terasa, masa pelatihanku sudah masuk tahun ke tiga. Tahun dimana semua member sudah seperti keluarga, keluarga besar lebih tepatnya. Tentu keluarga tidak akan mengkhianati satu sama lain kan? Aku pikir begitu, dulu. Di dalam ruang lingkup trainee, Aku akrab dengan semua member, tapi aku paling suka jika Jihoon yang akan datang kepadaku dan kami bercengkrama hingga akhirnya aku akan dibentak bentak Jihoon karena terus memanggilnya 'si gulali mungil'. Kami bahkan tidak canggung untuk melakukan skinship di depan kamera seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo._

 _"Soonyoung-ah, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku." Itu Jihoon yang meminta, tapi bagiku itu seperti sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa dilanggar. Perintah dilanggar, gitar melayang. Matanya yang kecil itu berkedip kedip polos menatapku._

 _"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi? Aku butuh saran lagu, untuk memastikan kau menyukainya."_

 _"Bagaimana jika lagu I Do milik Rain sunbae?" itu Seokmin yang berteriak dari pojok ruang latihan. Entah kenapa dia sering menganggu quality time ku dengan Jihoon tapi tidak jarang juga dia menikmatinya dari jauh. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan sih._

 _"Hitung hitung pemanasan vokal, benar?"_

 _"Oke."_

 _Wah, aku sama sekali belum pemanasan dan ini masih jam sembilan pagi, bahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih asyik dengan lautan mimpinya masing masing._

 _"Ekhem, Jihoon-ah, bisa kau iringi dengan gitarmu?"_

 _"Dengan senang hati."_

 _Intro dimulai, sedikit pelenturan otot leher, dan sedikit deheman untuk melenturkan pita suara, oke, aku siap._

 ** _"Seororeul neukkyeogamyeonse jogeumsshik seoro aragamyeonseo_**

 ** _Eonjenganen uri eojeomyeon duli Ido_**

 ** _Chingudeul apeseo uriga chingusail neomeoseo_**

 ** _Dooli yeongwonhi hamkke hagiro haetdamyeon I do_**

 ** _And I, I wanna know_**

 ** _Naman ireohge neukkim eonyago_**

 ** _Anim ni maeumdo nae maeumcheoreom_**

 ** _Yeongwonhi hamge hal kkumeul kkooneunji_**

 ** _I do, I do Yeongwonhi hamkkehagetdaneun geumal I do_**

 ** _Neowa isseul daemada joshimserepge maeumsokeuroI do, I do, wanna spend my life with you_**

 ** _Kkumeul kkoomyeo I do Sojoonghan geu maengsereul hal ddae_**

 ** _Ni gyeote naega na-ee naega na-ee gyeoten niga itgiruel_**

 ** _Soneul japgo georeogamyeonseo seoro-ege bareul matchwobomyeonseo_**

 ** _Yeongwonhi hamkke geol soo itneunji neukkyeobwa And I need to know Naman ireohge neukkingeonyago_**

 ** _Anim neodo nae maeumcheoreom Yeongwonhi hamkke hal kkoomeul kkooneunji_**

 ** _I do, I do Yeongwonhi hamkkehagetdaneun geumal I do_**

 ** _Neowa isseul daemada joshimserepge maeumsokeuroI do, I do,_**

 ** _wanna spend my life with you,"_**

 _"I DO!" Itu Lee Jihoon yang berteriak lantang._

 ** _"Kkumeul kkoomyeo I do Sojoonghan geu maengsereul hal ddae_**

 ** _Ije shijakhan oorisarang ajikeun modeunge ireujiman_**

 ** _Geudaero nado moreuge jakkoo kooneun kkum I do, I do, I do_**

 ** _Geudaero nado moreuge jakkoo kooneun kkum I do, I do, I do"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Terkadang, hidup ini menyenangkan ketika kau lebih banyak memberi pada orang lain. Apapun yang kau berikan, akan selalu menjadi kenangan bagi mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku ingat, saat member kami dirundung masalah yang pelik, hingga pada akhirnya beberapa dari kami harus meniti karir di jalan yang berbeda. Aku akan selalu ingat pada momen dimana saat maknae kecil kami, Samuel. Bocah itu, ah, sekarang dia bukanlah seorang bocah kecil dengan suara baru pecah yang senang melakukan skinship dengan para member. Terkhusus untuk diriku, Samuel adalah bocah yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada. Mungkin, bawaan dari diriku yang ingin mempunyai adik laki laki. Dia tidak pernah protes ketika aku dengan manja menguyel uyel pucuk kepalanya yang dilapisi helaian rambut gondrong, semua yang kulakukan padanya dan dia hanya menurut tanpa banyak demonstrasi. Tentu tidak seperti Lee Jihoon._

 _Berat bagi kami untuk menghadapi beberapa masalah yang ada, terutama jika itu menyangkut masalah kontrak dengan iming iming mutasi sebagai mimpi terburuknya. Kami, para member tidak ingin menyakiti hati kalian semua, jadi kalian bebas berspekulasi tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ming Ming hyung, Doyoon hyung, Dongjin dan si kecil Samuel. Beberapa spekulasi dari kalian hampir sepenuhnya benar, tapi ada beberapa fakta yang kami tidak bisa katakan lebih jauh. Hanya saja, yah, teruntuk Ming Ming hyung, Doyoon hyung, Dongjin, dan Samuel, aku hanya bisa berdoa dan selalu berharap bahwa pilihan kalian merupakan jalan yang terbaik. Tuhan itu sutradara paling handal yang pernah ku kenal, jangan pernah khawatir._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang menurutku harus diselesaikan secara bersama oleh semua member tapi, ada juga hal hal pribadiku yang tidak akan ku bagi sama sekali pada siapapun. Terkadang, aku harus tetap memilih egois dan terlalu mementingkan keperluan grup daripada diriku sendiri. Aku akan tetap datang pada semua member dengan senyum dan menjadi tempat mereka mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya_

 _Aku akan selalu ada saat dimana Jihoon diam diam menangis sambil mendekap gitar kesayangannya karena dia belum bisa menentukan irama dasar lagunya._

 _Aku akan selalu ada saat dimana si kecil Chan menangis karena kakinya yang terkilir saat pemanasan tubuh._

 _Aku akan selalu ada saat dimana Minghao diam diam menyembunyikan niat untuk kembali pulang ke China_

 _Aku akan selalu ada saat dimana Junghan hyung sesenggukan ketika hendak tidur karen rasa bersalahnya pada anggota lain yang masih dalam suasana duka ditinggal alumni grup._

 _Aku juga akan selalu ada untuk Seungcheol hyung bahkan ketika semua alumni grup memutuskan untuk hengkang tanpa memikirkan perasaannya._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku tidak ada di saat diriku sendiri selalu berkata 'cukup',_

 _Aku tidak ada di saat diriku selalu membandingkan kemampuan dengan orang lain, tidak ada aku yang akan puas dengan hasil kemampuanku sendiri,_

 _Aku tidak ada di saat hati nuraniku menuntut untuk berbagi beban pada orang lain,_

 _Aku tidak ada di saat para member lain mengkhawatirkan diriku,_

 _Aku bahkan tidak ada ketika ibu pergi untuk rawat inap di rumah sakit._

 _Hanya ada aku yang tidak pernah puas, aku yang selalu tersenyum walau ancaman mutasi di depan mata, dan aku yang selalu memikirkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan diriku sendiri._

 _Aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka berbagi beban pada orang lain. Aku tidak ingin orang lain ikut merasakan penderitaanku. Sekali pun aku tidak mau terlihat lemah. Jika itu menuntutku untuk mengeluarkan air mata, maka aku akan berjalan pelan menuju tepian sungai Han dan menangis sejadi jadinya di tempat sepi itu._

 _Namun, sebaik baiknya kau mengubur bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga baunya._

 _'Ibu baru pulang dari rawat inap dan terapi di rumah sakit. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang dan maaf kalau itu membuatmu kecewa, namun ibu tidak apa apa sekarang. Kau tidak perlu cemas dan tetap jalani latihanmu dengan semangat. Kwon Soonyoung, Fighting!'_

 _Sms itu masuk di ponselku pada jam 2 pagi, tepat waktunya istirahat bagi para member—Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke tepi sungai Han._

 _"Yeoboseyo. Ibu..."_

 _"Yeoboseyo, Ada apa, Soonyoung-ah?"_

 _"K-kenapa ibu baru m-memberitahukanku sekarang hmm?" Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menangis sekarang. Tidak karena Jihoon yang sensitif bisa terbangun kapan saja._

 _"Ibu pikir itu akan mempengaruhi latihan jadi ibu memberitahukanmu ketika ibu sudah sembuh."_

 _"Hiks... I-ibu kan tau aku s-sangat ingin berada di sisimu ketika sakit. A-apa aku menyusahkan, bu? Hiks." Untuk mengantisipasi, untungnya aku bisa mengendap endap ke dalam lemari baju dan bisa bebas berbicara dengan ibu walau tetap saja suaraku tertahan._

 _"Soonyoung-ah ibu tau kau akan menjadi orang hebat suatu hari nanti. Kini kau baru menjadi bintang kecil, butuh proses untuk bintang itu menjadi terang. Jangan pikirkan ibu, ibu di sini baik baik saja selama kau juga baik."_

 _"I-ibu.. aku harap aku bisa menyudahi ini semua jika itu harus mengrobankan orang yang paling ku cintai, hiks."_

 _"Tidak, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak boleh membuang semua yang kau punya tanpa menggunakannya. Kesempatanmu masih panjang dan jangan sia siakan itu. Ibu di sini baik baik saja dengan Minkyung."_

 _Setidaknya, aku bisa kembali berpikir jernih setelah mendengar itu langsung dari ibu._

 _"Soonyoung-ah, apa artinya sebuah grup jika kau tetap ingin memendam semuanya sendiri. Apa kau masih belum percaya pada mereka? Bahkan kepadaku?" Itu Jihoon yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini._

 _"B-bukan begitu. A-aaaku hanya tidak ingin kau menanggunh beban sepertiku, hehehe."_

 _"Hahhhh... Kwon Soonyoung, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini. Ya, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa tapi jika kau tidak percaya pada anggota lain atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa mulai cerita padaku."_

 _Lihat? Bukankah selama ini aku dikelilingi orang orang baik yang juga menyayangiku dan rela memberikan banyak cinta padaku? Apakah ini timbal balik dari Tuhan atas apa segala yang telah ku curahkan untuk mereka semua?_

 _Kalian masih ingin aku bercerita tentang masa sulit yang ku jalani sebagai trainee? Bagaimana jika pengalamanku merasakan panggung hiburan untuk yang pertama kalinya? Tentu kalian tau tentang Seventeen project Big plan debut, kan? Ah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menceritakannya karena kalian pasti sudah khatam dengan ini, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi memperpanjang kisah ini karena aku harus—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung- _ah_ cepat sedikit! _Rehearsal_ akan segera mulai."

"Aku akan tiba dalam lima menit Jeonghan _hyung_!" _Well_ , jadwal yang sangat padat tidak bisa diantisipasi untuk sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku selalu percaya, jika sebuah pisau itu harus ditempa, dilebur dan diasah untuk bisa menjadi sebilah pisau yang berkualitas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada hari itu, kenangan berhargaku bertambah satu. Agensiku, Pledis entertainment telah mengumumkan jika akan mengorbitkan kami. Senang bukan main kami rasakan termasuk diriku. Akhirnya semua hasil kerja kerasku akan terbayar sebentar lagi. Aku sangat menantikan saat dimana aku dicintai banyak orang. Terlebih jika itu adalah seorang wanita, nun jauh disana, seseorang yang loyal dan dia selalu mengikuti perkembanganku tanpa lelah walaupun hanya melewati layar kaca. Aku percaya, aku pasti akan mendapat banyak cinta dari siapapun orang yang mengenalku._

 _"Nama panggungmu itu Hoshi, artinya bintang." Kata Doogi hyung padaku. Apa katanya? Hoshi? Dari Kwon Soonyoung menjadi Hoshi? Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, namun aku takut jika ibu kecewa padaku. Ibuku selalu ingin anaknya menjadi diri sendiri. Bisakah aku menjadi seorang Kwon Soonyoung dengan nama Hoshi?_

 _Malam itu, aku langsung menelpon ibu._

 _"Yeoboseyo? Ibu... aku sudah dapat nama panggung.."_

 _"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus?"_

 _"Hoshi, itu nama panggungku, bu."_

 _"Bukankah itu bahasa Jepang yang artinya Bintang? Bukankah itu artinya kau yang akan paling bersinar diantara teman temanmu?"_

 _"Ya, doanya memang bagus. Tapi—"_

 _"Tapi kenapa? Ibu sangat menyukai nama panggungmu! Tanggung jawab besar ada di atas pundakmu sekarang atas nama panggungmu itu. Berjanjilah pada ibu jika kau memang bisa menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar untuk ibu."_

 _"Jadi, ibu tidak marah padaku?"_

 _"Untuk apa ibu marah padamu? Ibu akan mendukungmu sekuat tenaga. Berilah yang terbaik dan buat kami bangga."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, bu."_

 _"Jadilah Kwon Soonyoung yang bisa ibu banggakan."_

 _Sambungan telepon ditutup dan aku tidak bisa menahan tangis haru mendengarnya. Entahlah tapi selama aku mengalami masa sulit bersama teman temanku, aku tidak sekalipun mengeluarkan airmata, tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan semua tekanan, beban dan segala masalahku luntur bersama tangis ketika mendengar suara ibu; seseorang yang mendukungku dengan sepenuh hati. Mulai malam itu aku berjanji tidak akan sekalipun mengeluarkan airmata jika itu bukan seseorang yang ku cintai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Harga sebilah pisau itu melambangkan bagaimana proses pembuatan dan hasil akhirnya. Proses pembuatan yang sungguh sungguh akan menghasilkan sebilah pisau yang akan tajam selamanya.**

…

...

...

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _1_** **** ****

 ** _–DAN LAGU YANG BERHASIL ADA DI TOP CHART SHOW CHAMPION KALI INI ADALAH SEVENTEEN DENGAN PRETTY U—_**

Hari ini, hari dimana semuanya terbayarkan. Seungcheol hyung menitikkan airmata haru, Seungkwan yang menangis tersedu, Jihoon yang menangis dalam diam dan aku... akhirnya kami, _leader_ dari masing masing unit mengukir sejarah untuk diri kami sendiri.

"Eum... a-aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk ibuku, wanita paling hebat dan juga ayah yang telah membesarkanku. Terimakasih terkhusus kakak perempuanku yang selalu mengorbankan segalanya untukku, dan yang paling penting terima kasih banyak untuk para Carat yang telah memberi kami banyak cinta. Kami tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, di atas panggung ini, dengan tropi kemenangan ini jika bukan karena kalian, carat- _deul_! Aku mencintai kalian! Jangan pernah berhenti memberikan kamk banyak cinta!"

Hari ini, hari dimana aku bangga menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku bangga karena kerja keras, doa dan segala harapan kami yang mahal akhirnya terbayarkan dengan adanya tropi kemenangan pertama ini semenjak debut. Hasil yang terbayarkan dengan janjiku yang kembali menangis di depan orang yang paling ku cintai; kali ini, seseorang itu Carat namanya. Ibu, Ayah, _Noona_ , dan semua Carat di belahan dunia manapun, terima kasih banyak telah memberi ku banyak cinta!

 **THE END**

 **A/N: ABIS INI GUA BAKAL NAGIH JANJI KWON AYU NOONA BUAT JAJANIN KALO KE JAKARTA! GUA SANGAT MENUNGGU KEDATANGANMU, NOONA. ADA BANYAK BAHAN GHIBAH YANG PENGEN GUA SAMPEIN/? BTW GUA GA NYANGKA BISA SAMPE 3K. HARUSNYA BISA LEBIH DARI INI TAPI BERHUBUNG** ** _WHATSAPP_** **KE UNINSTALL SENDIRI, DAN OTOMATIS CHAT HILANG SEMUA, BAHAN FANFICT BELOM GUA CATET DARI CHAT KWON AYUNIM DI NOTE. MAAF KALO FEELNYA KURANG DAPET :") INI CUMAN FANFICT BOBROK GUA YANG KE SEKIAN KALINYA BUAT COBS NULIS BERDASARKAN FAKTA:") MAAF KALO MENGECEWAKAN. INI HANYA FICT YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI 'SEGELINTIR' FAKTA YANG GUA TAU TENTANG HOSHI BERKAT BANTUAN ORANG DALEMNYA/? SALUT BANGET SAMA MAZ KWON APALAGI PAS DOI NANGIS DI PANGGUNG ITU RASANYA NYESSSSS. SERIUS.**

 **DUH, GALAU ABIS GABISA DATENG FANMEET GEGARA CAT 1 UDAH ABIS :") /ABAIKAN YANG SATU INI/**

 **GA BERHARAP DAPET BANYAK REVIEW SIH** ** _BCOZ_** **INI BUKAN PAIRING FICT** **J** **MAAF JUGA BUAT AYU** ** _NOONA_** **BARU BISA NGEPOST SEKARANG,** **PARDON MY LAZYNESS/?** **SEMOGA FICT INI BISA MENGINSPIRASI. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **P.s : kalo kalian sadar, coba tebak siapa sosok wanita loyal yang digambarkan maz Kwom di fict ini?**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO REVIEWS?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
